Murid
by Goodbye Mira
Summary: Sebagai murid yang baik Zhang Yixing harusnya sudah di kampus dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Biarkan sajalah, pikirnya. Joonmyun/Yixing. Aku mohon ampun karena tidak membuat adegan ranjang.


Disclaimer: EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair: SuLay

Genre: Friendship.

Rating: M

Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo, absurd, bahasa yang ambigu, membahas ranjang tanpa kegiatan ranjang. Kali inipun, aku minta ampun.

Note: Ini adalah sequel dari 'Tetangga'. Hanya itu saja yang bisa aku katakan tentang ini.

Oh iya, aku yakin kalau Playboy akan jadi lagu yang bagus, terutama untuk didengarkan sambil membaca fanfic rating tinggi. Baiklah, itu saja.

+Murid+

Sebagai murid yang baik Do Kyungsoo harusnya dapat nilai bagus, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Tiga nilai kosong dan hasil ujian tengah semester yang terbalik dari keinginan membuatnya ingin kembali ke ranjang rumah sakit. Dan sebagai guru yang baik Kim Joonmyun tidak bisa tidak membantu anak didiknya.

Do Kyungsoo jarang-jarang ikut perbaikan nilai, apalagi kalau kanan kirinya adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo takut dia ikut terbawa arus gila dua orang ini. Di pikirannya, Joonmyun-seonsaengnim harusnya mengerti kalau dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan masih benar-benar polos tentang materi matematika dua bab terakhir.

Dan sebenarnya Joonmyun-pun mengerti dan kasihan pada Kyungsoo yang diam-diam terlihat mulai gila saat ujian perbaikan di kelas tadi.

Jadi dia memanggil Kyungsoo ke ruang guru dan berkata begini, "Kyungsoo, sebenarnya kau sudah paham dasarnya, hanya saja kau salah rumus."

Kyungsoo saat itu ingin mencolokkan sumpit ke mata Kim Joonmyun.

"Jadi kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau Jum'at ini kita belajar matematika di rumahku?" Kata Joonmyun lagi, Kyungsoo tidak jadi mencoloknya dengan sumpit, sebagai gantinya dia ingin menangis bahagia. Joonmyun memang seharusnya begitu sebagai seorang guru, setidaknya menurut Kyungsoo, Joonmyun harus membuat semua anaknya mengerti materi mata pelajarannya.

Jadilah Jum'at minggu itu Kyungsoo membawa paket matematikanya dan baju ganti kalau diperlukan dan Joonmyun akan membawa mereka ke rumahnya dengan mobilnya yang sederhana, lebih tepatnya seadanya karena terlalu malas untuk beli baru.

+Murid+

Sebagai murid yang baik Zhang Yixing harusnya sudah di kampus dari dua hari yang lalu, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. Biarkan sajalah, pikirnya, setidaknya pacarnya sudah tahu kalau pesawatnya dari Beijing terlambat sampai dua hari dan dia menggunakan waktu dua hari itu untuk melakukan hal gila yang biasa dilakukannya kalau sudah bersama Lu Han. Lu Han itu temannya selama berabad-abad, asli Beijing, laki-laki tulen walau kadang membingungkan juga.

Lepas dari semua itu, Yixing sudah pasti akan pulang Jum'at malam ke Seoul dan Jum'at malam berarti Sabtu libur, libur untuknya, libur untuk Lu Han, libur untuk ayahnya, tapi yang terpenting libur untuk pacarnya. Pacarnya, si Kim Joonmyun kira-kira sedang apa di Seoul, ya? Apa sedang mengajar? Atau sedang istirahat? Hari ini dia makan siang dengan apa? Bekal atau jajan? Apa dia sedang di kamar mandi? Buang air? Atau sedang menunggu Yixing di ranjang?

Yixing menggigit sendok plastiknya sampai retak, Lu Han panik, "Apa yang lakukan!? Bagaimana kalau kau terluka!?" Tanya Lu Han, dia yang paling paham soal Hemofilia yang Yixing derita, jadi dia yang panik saat Yixing membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Apalagi sendok plastik yang tadinya untuk es krim itu pecah jadi runcing saat ini, Lu Han tidak bisa membiarkan Yixing pegang-pegang barang berbahaya begitu dalam waktu yang lama.

Yixing tersenyum, akibat dari lamunannya akan Joonmyun juga, Lu Han memberi Yixing sendoknya.

+Murid+

Yixing berbaring di ranjangnya sekitar jam delapan malam. Ibarat daging dia itu mentah, belum ganti baju, tentu saja belum mandi, belum makan, dan belum menghubungi Joonmyun juga. Tapi biarlah dia begini sebentar, punggung dan lehernya pegal dan dia butuh bantal dan kasur yang empuk.

Dan dia mendengar suara mobil yang jelas bukan ayahnya, pasti itu Joonmyun!

Yixing jadi tidak bisa tidur dan dia mencoba mengintip dari jendelanya, dan sialnya tidak bisa. jadi Yixing dengan berat hati pergi keluar kamar dan mengintip mobil Joonmyun dari jendela rumahnya yang menghadap ke jalan.

Yixing mndengar suara tawa, jelas sekali itu suara Joonmyun dan yang satunya lagi dia tidak kenal. Kenapa Joonmyun harus tertawa dengan orang itu? Siapa dia?

Kemudian Yixing mendengar sesuatu yang biasa, gerbang dibuka, mobil masuk, dan gerbang di tutup. Jadi dia dengan kesal masuk ke kamarnya dan mengintip kamar Joonmyun dari jendela kamarnya. Yixing mengambil posisi berbaring di lantai.

Dan lampu kamar Joonmyun menyala, tapi tirai di kamar itu tidak ditarik. Yixing bersumpah kalau Kim Joonmyun itu sampai selingkuh, Yixing akan menceburkannya ke sungai Han.

+Murid+

"Sudah sampai mana, Kyungsoo?" Joonmyun datang membawa teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo, buatannya sendiri karena saat ini tidak ada siapapun selain dia dan Kyungsoo di rumah. Bagusnya Kyungsoo hanya tinggal mengerjakan soal latihan dari Joonmyun untuk mengetahui apa dia mengerti atau tidak.

Dan yang Joonmyun dapati adalah anak itu tidur di meja, dengan menggenggam pensil di tangan. Kyungsoo manis sekali kalau sedang tidur, mukanya tenang tidak seperti kalau dia didekati teman sekelas yang dia tidak sukai dan didekati gadis-gadis yang menyukai, kalau soal anak gadis Kyungsoo akan kabur. Joonmyun tahu itu semua karena Kyungsoo pernah bersembunyi di kolong mejanya saat para gadis mengejarnya, mukanya waktu itu membuat Joonmyun berpikir dia melihat setan, Kyungsoo ketakutan sampai menakutkan.

Tapi Joonmyun tidak tega melihat anak didiknya tidur seperti itu jadi dia memindahkan Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya, hari ini Kyungsoo memang sudah izin pada orang tuanya untuk menginap karena akan belajar bersama, Kyungsoo mengakunya pada Joonmyun tidak bilang kalau dia akan menginap di rumah gurunya karena kesannya itu agak tidak enak.

Joonmyun dengan otaknya yang suka lari-lari tiba-tiba memikirkan bagaimana kalau yang dia gendong ke ranjangnya adalah Yixing. Apa Yixing seringan Kyungsoo, atau lebih berat? Bagaimana wajah Yixing kalau tertidur seperti Kyungsoo saat ini?

Joonmyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia sudah mulai memikirkan suara Yixing dan aksen Mandarin yang kental dalam bahasa Korea-nya. Walaupun Kyungsoo tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang Joonmyun, tetap saja rasanya aneh kalau Joonmyun membiarkan senjatanya siaga di dekat anak didiknya yang polos. Jadi Joonmyun memutuskan untuk membuka tirai di kamarnya, membawa tugas Kyungsoo dan memeriksanya di balkon. memang dekat dari kamar Yixing, tapi Joonmyun harap dia bisa jadi sedikit lebih tenang setidaknya di arah selatan tubuhnya sana.

Saat itu Yixing baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya di lantai dan mendapati Joonmyun-nya duduk di balkon sambil membaca suatu buku yang kadang-kadang ditulisi, sepertinya mengkoreksi, sudah dengan baju bebas, dan kadang menguap. Sisi Joonmyun yang merasa tidak ada yang melihatnya sampai tidak menjaga kelakuannya menurut Yixing juga menyenangkan, karena disaat seperti itulah Joonmyun jujur tentang dirinya dengan cara yang sejujur-jujurnya, dia tidak butuh persetujuan siapapun atas apapun. Yixing suka, selalu suka.

Dan dia melihat seseorang tidur di ranjang Joonmyun. Sialan! Dia saja belum sampai melakukannya! Enak sekali dia melangkahinya untuk tidur di ranjang Joonmyun. Yixing kesal, siapa orang itu sebenarnya karena dia tidak mungkin kakak Joonmyun karena dua orang itu tidak begitu akur. Jadi orang itu siapa?

Yixing membuka tirai jendelanya sendiri dan menampakkan wajahnya pada Joonmyun di hadapannya. Dia kesal, tapi dia bisa melihat Joonmyun senang sekali melihatnya. Yixing tidak tahu harus apa sebenarnya, dia sudah sangat lelah dan tidak nyaman setelah penerbangan yang lama dan tidur di lantai, harusnya Joonmyun menemaninya dan bukannya membiarkan orang asing di ranjangnya.

Yixing lari, membiarkan jendelanya begitu saja, Joonmyun tentu saja bingung. Lalu beberapa menit setelahnya ada yang membunyikan bel dan sebagai satu-satunya tuan rumah yang ada dia harus membukan pintu dan ternyata itu Yixing.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berani melakukannya di depan mataku."

Joonmyun yang fokusnya sudah menurun drastis, hanya jadi diam berpikir mendengar perkataan Yixing.

"Siapa dia?"

"Siapa apanya? Siapa?" Joonmyun bingung.

"Tentu saja yang tidur di ranjangmu!"

"Oh, Kyungsoo."

"Jadi itu nama selingkuhanmu."

Tunggu? Selingkuhan? Joonmyun berpikir dulu.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu! Kyungsoo itu muridku, dia datang kesini untuk belajar."

Yixing masih mempertahankan wajah kesalnya, dia lelah sebenarnya, Joonmyun juga, dua-duanya belum dapat tidur yang benar.

"Kau ini kenapa, Xing?" Tanya Joonmyun, mukanya serius dan itu membuat Yixing bergetar, takut Joonmyun marah, takut kalau Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya orang polos yang tuduh macam-macam.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau pulang hari ini? Aku harusnya jadi orang pertama yang menyambutmu, Xing."

Yixing diam, Joonmyun menyentuh wajahnya, "Jangan diam, Yixing." Pintanya. Jadi Yixing memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Kata Yixing, walaupun Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi Joonmyun tetap puas dengan perkataannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Joonmyun juga memeluknya, dia berbisik di telinga Yixing, "Rumahku kosong."

"Ada muridmu."

"Setidaknya ranjang di kamar tamu kosong."

Yixing tahu, dia mengerti. Dia melepaskan pelukan Joonmyun, saat ini Joonmyun sendiri sudah menunjukan seringai yang muncul hanya sekali-kali itu. Tidakkah dia tahu kalau Yixing sangat menyukainya?

Biasanya kalau terlalu lelah Yixing akan kesulitan untuk bermain sendiri meskipun saat itu dia memikirkan Joonmyun, tapi mungkin kalau Joonmyun benar-benar ada untuk membantunya mungkin dia bisa jadi sangat bersemangat, jadi Yixing menggodanya, "Aku mau di ranjangmu."

Joonmyun tersenyum, "Ada muridku."

Setelahnya Joonmyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Yixing dan itu membuat Yixing bingung.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanyanya, "Setelah penerbangan?"

"Sangat."

"Aku juga, aku tidak bisa benar-benar tidur karena ujian tengah semester." Kata Joonmyun.

Yixing diam, masih terlalu senang menatap ke dalam mata Joonmyun.

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa tidur karenamu."

Yixing mengerti. Kim Joonmyun ini tidak bisa benar-benar tidur karena selalu memikirkannya, Yixing paham betul. Tapi, memangnya dia juga tidak begitu?

Dan Yixing menciumnya, di bibir sekilas, "Ayo buat rencana untuk melakukannya." Tawar Yixing. Joonmyun terdiam, terkejut tapi sangat tertarik, "Ayo, Joon, sepertinya aku lupa mengunci pintu rumahku."

Tapi yang Joonmyun lakukan hanya menciumnya di bibir sambil menariknya untuk duduk di sofa. Joonmyun lembut dan manis, Yixing rasa ini seperti mimpi, atau karena dia saja yang sudah terlalu lelah. Inginnya Zhang Yixing tidur di pelukan Kim Joonmyun, inginnya dia bisa tidur nyenyak lalu bangun dan langsung bisa mengecup bibir Joonmyun dan menghisap lidahnya. Dan saat lidah Joonmyun menyapu langit-langit mulutnya, dia bergetar.

"Seonsaengnim?"

Dan kali ini dia mengigit lidah Joonmyun.

Joonmyun memutus ciuman mereka bukan hanya karena lidahnya tergigit, tapi juga karena dia dipanggil. Ya, itu Kyungsoo si murid. Anak itu bermata bulat menurut Yixing, atau matanya saat ini membulat karena terkejut melihat gurunya dan seorang yang asing di matanya duduk berhadapan dengan muka memerah.

"Ya, Kyungsoo?" Joonmyun memalingkan muka dari Yixing. Dengan nada suara yang terkesan terganggu seperti ini, Yixing ingin melihat bagaimana wajah Joonmyun yang ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku tidak kesini." Gumam Kyungsoo, tapi Yixing masih bisa mengartikan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Joonmyun, sudah kembali ke nada bicaranya yang lembut seperti biasa.

Anak itu terkejut sendiri, "Ah, iya. Aku ingin tanya dimana kamar mandinya."

"Ruang paling pojok, kau tahu, kan?"

"Terimakasih, Seonsaengnim. Maaf menganggu, kau bisa melanjutkannya sekarang."

Joonmyun lagi-lagi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan anak didiknya, apa ini imbas dari kedekatan Kyungsoo dan adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Memang, menurut Joonmyun sendiri keedekatan mereka sulit dijelaskan, agak menjurus tapi biasa saja.

Sementara Yixing tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, "Sepertinya muridmu tahu banyak, ya?"

"Sepertinya."

"Maaf soal lidahmu." Kata Yixing lagi, Yixing takut dia membuat luka, tapi Joonmyun tersenyum seakan semua aman-aman saja.

"Tidak apa." Katanya, kemudian dia mencium Yixing di rahang, Kim Joonmyun memang suka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Besok pagi, ya?" Katanya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Yixing, Yixing akan tidur nyenyak di kasurnya kemudian akan datang ke ranjang Joonmyun.

"Aku akan datang ketempatmu." Kata Joonmyun.

"Tidak." Kata Yixing, "Aku yang akan datang ke ranjangmu, bahkan sebelum kau bangun."

+FIN+

Sekarang ini, aku tidak bisa fokus pada apapun karena EXO. Aku juga tidak bisa fokus pada teaser mereka, dan tidak bisa fokus memikirkan fanfic. Semua ini terjadi karena satu hal, hanya karena itu, alasannya adalah Playboy. Semoga minggu ini terlalui dengan bahagia dan akhirnya di tanggal 30 aku, kita semua, bisa mendapat album EXO yang baru dengan hati yang berbunga. Jadi aku bisa cepat mendengarkan Playboy.


End file.
